User talk:Platypus10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stone Quarry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Luxionmk2 (Talk) 15:49, July 9, 2012 UotM Hello We don't allow personal images on wiki sorry :S. Feel free to upload it on another wiki and post it here, but just no uploads. Thank you 21:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : No problem. I was actually just trying to do a picture for my icon anyways. I didn't understand what the other picture was. : Platypus10 (talk) 17:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 Hello In light of your hard work and dedication to the wiki, as well as your activity, I would like to offer you a position as an administrator, which would grant you a few more powers, namely the power to ban offenders as well as have access to most things. Do you accept? it is a great responisbility 17:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : yes I will accept Platypus10 (talk) 18:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Your user rights have been modified accordingly. 23:15, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Actually I'd let Luxion handle this because he's the one who set up the damage calculators on the units' attack boxes. 02:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Housing Comparison chart Using your spreadsheet as my source: Construction/Housing With 2.2, I also did some extra work and figured out where the building and job information is too :P It's a chore doing that kind of data entry, so I think I'll abandon the idea of doing that for units, for now... until we can find an "easier" way!! Also, doing houses is so much easier when you only have to compare gold and XP! Luxionmk2 (talk) : Cool! Check out my new goods table. I finished entering all of the info for the food shops. I should be able to finish the rest tonight as I have a nice template made that is making it go very quickly.Platypus10 (talk) 23:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'd prefer just the hyperlinks change color. It's a simple iirc 22:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Just a Question I was wondering, what level Animal Trainer is required to train Tamed Sandworms? Thanks in advance. : If you try to build a sandworm it will tell you what level is required. Also you have to have a sandworm ranch. Please sign your posts, so that it is easier to track down who is writing messages on a talk page. : Platypus10 (talk) 14:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I just finished updating the Tamed Sandworm entry with 2.4 stats (hasn't been updated since before 2.2). The answer is Animal Trainer Level 3, PLUS the Sandworm Ranch, as well as player level 25. Luxionmk2 (talk) Thanks!! I just wanted to tell you thanks for keeping the wiki, and buildings especially, up to date! While doing so, I also jumped in on the answer above :P Thanks platypus10! Luxionmk2 (talk) Hello I've made the links lighter, but if you still have difficulty seeing them, I can make them even lighter. 16:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello I have made the letters a darker color, which seems easier to see, but if you find this on hard to see as well I will gladly change them to white. 00:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :This new color stands out now and it isnt a pain on the eyes. 00:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the welcome. I just edited the Steel Mill page to add some missing data for Level 4. I also noticed that the level 5 entry for crucible steel production entry looks a bit an looks wrong. It says "oekdmfo 300". Does this have any significance? Railwayhop (talk) 10:01, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandals On the Medium Tank page two people I think? Destroyed the page and lafe "Allah Akbar" or something to that degree. I reverted multiple edits and It is currently the way It should be. I wanted to tell you so these vandals could be banned. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 01:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Thank you for adding the goods images to the pages! It was one of the things I planned to do once I could become active again, as I've been busy with college stuff. Thank you again! 20:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Luxion had been working on it, but he said he did not use the game files because the game files did not have the proper names for the missions. 22:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC) The anon you blocked He wasn't a vandal, he simply undid the edits by removing the vandalism, but did not know how to undo them properly. His edits were in good faith, and I looked through his history and he has a decent record. I've unblocked him, but I had also seen him when I was looking for the vandals, but then I saw he was trying to help. 22:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: I understand, and due to your work for the wiki you may upload it, but not on the page. We have to keep our pages as neutral as possible. For this reason, clan pages and anything non-canon is prohibited as an official page. You may reupload it and put it on your user page or a blog, but we can't have that. I apologize, but we can't give any special treatment to any clan, unless clans become an official part of the game. 22:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: It's ok, just be a little more careful when you block. I assumed it worked something to that extent, but I never checked up on missions. 22:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Stupid troll is stupid. 121.220.81.133 Has vandalized multiple pages already within one day, but the pages were reverted by Ororz. Please ban. TurtleSkull (talk) 10:37, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to get the achievement. 123hesham Veteran I need some help with information. Do you know what is the healing cost for the Veteran unit?GentleG (talk) 17:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) GentleG Hello I have made a "medal" for BN wiki admins. It is mean to be put on avatars, and the admin version is a metallic gold W, the W being the wikia style one. Although most users know the admins anyways, it's a nice accolade to have, and I would like to know if you would use it. I am extending this medal to you, myself, Luxion and Everyl. The accolade in a way also exemplifies high knowledge of the game and expertize, but most people already know that about you. I think it'd just be something cool the wiki could use to represent itself. Let me know what you think so I can send it to you. 04:59, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I'd like to note it's not a clan affiliation, since we are not a clan, it is simply a badge you may put. I thought this might be a concern to you since you are part of BSR. It simply shows affiliation and adminship in the wiki 05:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes, it's just a golden W that you can put on your avatar with photoshop. It will be a png file for transparency reasons, so admins will receive the golden one and dedicated wiki users will receive a silver one. 16:00, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello Here is the PSD file, or the original template http://www.mediafire.com/?w6c66mjzkke9kky Here is the png itself: http://www.mediafire.com/view/?26clxx1d9fb0boo (the png uploaded on there seems to not be working properly, but the PSD still works ) 23:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Was that actually you, and not a personalized message? ack4 04:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Search I find the Search facility is useless because it indexes the links at the bottom of each page such as Template:BuildingBox. Is there a way to chage the box templates so they are not included in the search? Railwayhop (talk) 12:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Optics Facility Hello, Just trying to do my best in giving some information for the Optics facility. I think I did it alright, but maybe you find something wrong or against guidelines. Please let me know Thanks Hi I'm a new user. I just created an account. My ip is 108.230.119.219. my user name is bebeye3. Thank you, Bebeye3 (talk) 09:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC)